Kept
by EchoesOfSilence
Summary: Sequel to Perfection. I'd thought to leave it as a simple little one-shot but this was in my head, I hope you like it. Feel free to tell me what you think.. And oh yes, it's just as smutty as the first part of the story..
1. Chapter 1

"You _WHAT_? You can't just decide to 'keep' a person Draco, and what if I choose to not be kept? What then?" She blurted out. "How about if we agree to _see_ each other? I mean, what if last night was a mistake? What if we're just completely incompatible? What if-" He stopped her rant, slanting his mouth over hers.

She whimpered, her arms stealing up to tangle in his hair. He nibbled across her jaw to her ear then down her neck before she stopped him. "Draco, stop it. I can't _think_ with you doing that." She stepped away from him.

"That was the idea Princess, to stop it. You over analyze _everything_, just stop thinking! For once in your sheltered little life do what _feels_ right. Don't over think it, just _do_ it!" He ran a hand through his hair, glaring at her from across his living room. "Maybe I could've found a better way to tell you what I was feeling than to just blurt out that bit about 'keeping you' but it's how I feel Hermione. Deny it all you want, but last night- God's! Last night was incredible and you know it, you'll never find anyone else that can make you feel the way you did last night." He broke off when she ran from the room.

He followed behind her, watching as she retrieved her wand from the small table near the front door. She walked over to the floo, grabbed a handful of green powder and hollered out "Home" before he could say anything else. He fell to his knees as soon as she was gone, cursing himself for the way he'd handled things. Maybe the events of the previous night really _had _been too much for her. Maybe he'd just blown his only chance with her, only time would prove otherwise.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mione? That you?" Ginny called through the house, "Girl, we have _got_ to talk- _Hermione_? What's wrong? You look horrible!"

"He- He wants to 'k_eep me'….WHAT THE FUCK_! Ginny, what the hell am I going to do? Oh God! Last night never should've happened!" She cried, falling to her knees.

"Who? Hermione, I can't help you if I don't know what happened. C'mon, I'll make us some coffee and you can explain."

"What's to explain, he fucked me senseless after I left that stupid club with him that _you_ dragged me to. I woke up this morning to a repeat performance. He then informed me that he's _keeping me,_ as though he expected me to start doing back flips or something." She buried her face in her hands, screaming in frustration.

"_WHO? _Geez Hermione, don't keep me in suspense, who the hell are you talking about?" Ginny asked, utterly confused.

"_Draco. Sodding. Malfoy. THAT'S WHO!_" She screeched.

"_Malfoy?_ Oh God's Hermione, you went home with _him? _When, how, _what the hell were you thinking?"_

"I wasn't, obviously. You pushed me to go out, I went out. You ordered me to live a little and- I don't know! You'd disappeared and after a few drinks I saw him across the bar, and he looked so _good_.. DAMMIT Ginny, this is all _your_ fault!"

"What do you mean he fucked you senseless? Was it really that good? I mean this _is _Malfoy we're talking about, are the rumors true? Is he really a 'Sex God'? And if it _was _that good, maybe you _should_ let him 'keep' you. I mean, you could do worse, my brother for instance.." she trailed off, ignoring the murderous look on her friends face.

"You're. Not. _Helping_! Dammit Ginny, it never should've happened. It was _one moment_ of weakness. Yes it was the best shag I've ever had, but it shouldn't have happened at all!" she shook her head.

"That's it, I'll just pretend it never happened, it's the only way. I'll just act like I don't know him, maybe he'll take the hint and leave me alone. Yes, that's what I'll do, that's it!" She rambled to herself.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She made it a month before she ran into him, literally. She was on her way out the door of her favorite muggle café after picking up lunch for Ginny and herself and ran into a very hard, very tall body. She knew before she ever looked up that it was _him_. '_Dammit,' _ she thought to herself, '_why here, why now?'_

"Princess." he nodded, his heated gaze traveling down her body, pausing at her breasts, before moving lower then back up from her toes. By the time he met her eyes again she was weak-kneed and flushed.

"Draco, sorry, I- I, have to be getting back to the office, Ginny's waiting. Maybe we can meet for tea sometime?" she stammered out, hating the fluttery feeling in her tummy. Avoiding his gaze, she stepped around him and hurried away.

"DAMMIT," she muttered as she stumbled away, kicking herself for not being more careful. She could not afford to bump into him again, the tension between them so think you could cut it with a knife. 'Better to just stay away entirely,' she thought to herself.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was exactly two weeks later that she ran into him again. She was beginning to wonder if he planned these meetings. She let Ginny drag her back out to another club, this one in the middle of Muggle London, so she'd believed it to be 'safe' and not a place she could _possibly_ run into HIM. Yet, there he was in all his glory, dancing with some trashy little muggle _bitch_.

"Oh my God Ginny! I can't do this, look at him, what the _hell_ does he see in THAT?" She hissed.

"Oh I dunno, she's cute? Seriously Hermione, why are you so concerned, you threw him over as a mistake." she replied distractedly, looking around the bar.

Hermione ordered a drink and sat, fighting to keep her gaze off the tall, irritatingly sexy man grinding against that damned little blonde bitch. She lost the battle. It wasn't until she raked her gaze back up to his face that she noticed he's seen her and was staring back. He kept his eyes on her, but turned the little bint he was dancing with toward him and pulled her even closer, grinding his hips against her to the sexy beat of the Latin tune blasting from the speakers.

Hermione lost it. Before she could stop herself she shoved her way through the crowd, snatching the little bitch away from Draco screaming, "Get lost, he's _mine_!"

She turned back to Draco, "DAMN YOU!" was all she managed before she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her mouth closing over his in a savage kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet to press her body against his. She broke the kiss when she heard several hoots and calls from the people surrounding them, cheering her on. "Fuck! Get me out of here," she begged, "somewhere we can talk_, PLEASE."_

He dragged her off the dance floor and out onto the street. They walked for a while without talking, she wasn't even sure what to say to him, but she knew things couldn't continue as they'd been. She knew he was right about the night they'd spent together, maybe that was a good place to start.

"Draco, I'm _so_ _scared_.What happened- I- You were right, y'know. I know I'll never find anyone that can make me feel the way you did that night, the way I feel even now. Perfection like that comes once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. It scared me, terrifies me in fact. I just- I, I don't know what to do." she dropped her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"I'm scared too, maybe it doesn't seem that way to you, but it's true all the same Princess. I know I said all the wrong things to you that morning, I don't know what we're doing any more than you do. But I know I found something with you I've never had before, and I _don't_ want to lose it, whatever this is. Hermione, I've never known anything like this before, I only know we were made for each other and that night proved it to me."

"How- how do you _know_, what if it really was a mistake Draco?" She asked.

"I don't. Maybe it was a mistake, but we can't take it back, nor do I want to. Maybe this is something that's been building since we were kids in school. Maybe it's something that _had to happen_, whatever caused it, I'll never regret that it _did _happen. Honestly I don't think you regret it either."

"No, I don't regret it. I've spent the past two months making both of us miserable, can you forgive me?" she asked, afraid to meet his gaze, knowing once she did she'd be lost.

Instead of answering her, he wrapped his arms around her and popped them back to his house. She looked around in shock.

"It's time Hermione. I won't be denied. I'm going to shag you senseless and tomorrow morning you're _not_ going to run away." With that said he claimed her mouth, ripping her blouse down the front, not bothering with the buttons. He then picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her up the hall to his bed. Laying her in the bed he turned to grab his wand from the dresser.

She grabbed him instead, pulling him down to her at the edge of the bed, "Forget it, it's safe." she whispered. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his mouth down to hers, biting at his lower lip.

They removed each others clothes slowly this time, relishing in each others bodies as they were exposed. He bared her breasts, removing her bra with practiced ease, enjoying the heavy feel of her breasts in his hands. He leaned down, licking her left nipple, taking it gently between his teeth, drawing it from her body, loving the little whimpering moans coming from her throat.

She unfastened his black muggle jeans, pushing them down over his hips, along with his green silk boxers. She knelt, removing his boots and socks, pulling his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. She nipped at his thigh before flicking her tongue across the tip of his already hard cock. He bit back a groan, tangling his fingers in her light cinnamon colored curls. She looked up at his face, meeting his lust filled eyes as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the tip before deliberately rubbing her tongue across the vein on the underside of the shaft, feeling his cock jump in her mouth.

She kept her hand closed around the base of his shaft, moving her hand gently up and down. She kept her eyes on his face, feeling his body tense with pleasure whenever she hit a sensitive spot. Removing her hand from his shaft, she grabbed his hips, flipping her hair back off her face, she shoved him gently toward the bed, to a seated position. She took his cock back in her mouth, relaxing her jaws, she took him all the way into her throat, moaning against him. His body jerked and he grabbed handfuls of her long curls, shoving himself even deeper. She swallowed against the tip, wordlessly begging to taste his cum. He denied her this time, determined that she'd take every drop he had to offer, but not in her mouth.

He dragged her up off the floor, turning as he did so that she lay across his bed. He positioned himself between her thighs, bending her legs so that her knees were over his shoulders and his face was in direct line with her soaking wet pussy. He could already see the juices seeping out of her opening and felt his cock jerk almost painfully at the sight. Running his tongue the length of her slit, he nipped lightly at her hard nub, sucking it into his mouth.

She raised up with a cry of pleasure, falling back gently against the pillows, "Oh God! Oh-oh, Draco! Mmmm, that's so _good_!"

He pressed his thumb down on her clit rubbing in slow circles, he pushed his tongue up inside her, flicking the tip across her sweet spot, rewarding himself with a new rush of her honey. He stopped before she came apart this time. Raising up, he inched his way up her body, circling her navel with his tongue before continuing on. He reached her beasts and stopped to ravage them again, pinching one nipple as he licked and suckled the other, then switching out, taking the other into his mouth for equal attention. He raised up further, gently biting the pulse point of her throat before claiming her mouth in another hot kiss.

"Are you ready, Love?" he asked hotly, "Tell me what you want Hermione."

"Fuck me Draco. _PLEASE_, oh God's I need to feel that huge cock inside me again!"

He positioned himself at her opening, gathering as much of her juices as he could on the head of his cock. He worked the moisture down his shaft, hoping to lubricate himself enough to not hurt her this time around. He slid the tip inside her, burying himself to the hilt with one swift thrust. He reached down, flicking his fingertips across her clit, whispering in her ear, "Fuck Hermione, you're so tight, so wet! I don't know how long I can last Baby. Move with me Love, let me feel that hot little cunt of yours fucking me." She moaned, rocking her hips to grind against him, she bit his neck, hard.

Digging her nails into his shoulders she pulled his mouth down on hers, pushing up against him harder. "Fuck me Draco, hard, fast, oh God's don't stop, don't ever stop!" She screamed, feeling him pull back and surge into her. He pounded into her, feeling the head of his cock bump her cervix with every thrust. He raised up on his knees, hooking one of her legs up over his shoulder, raising her hips off the bed a little. He continued pounding into her this way, feeling her pussy grasping his cock all the way down.

"Cum for me Princess." he coaxed, "I can't hold out much longer, God you're so _tight_ and wet! Fuck Baby, _CUM_!" he rubbed his fingers over her clit, determined to bring her with him. He could feel her tensing up, her pussy rippling against the length of his cock and knew she was close. Arching his back slightly he took one of her nipples in his mouth, biting down and sucking harder on it. She screamed, raking her nails down his back, she grabbed his hips, jerking him in even deeper.

"Oh! Oh God's! Draco, I'm coming, FUCK! Oh-_FUCK_! Draco, Oh God!" she dragged him over the edge with her. "I love you, oh God Draco, I love you.." she chanted, not even aware she was speaking that thought aloud.

He raised up off of her, pulling out once he came back to himself. He rolled on his back, pulling her onto his chest. He kept hearing her crying out her love for him and his heart was pounding in his ears. He nuzzled her damp forehead and smoothed her hair back from her face, placing random kisses on the top of her head. She turned her head to look into his face, wondering at his silence. He stared at the ceiling for a minute then looked back at her and his breath caught in his throat.

"I love you Hermione, and I'm keeping you." was all he said, because really, there was nothing else to say...


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and a leg thrown across hers. In fact he'd all but wrapped himself around her in her sleep. She wondered how she'd slept at all with him laying half on top of her, but in truth she was more at ease and more comfortable than she could remember ever being. He loved her, it was the last thing she'd heard before sleep crashed down on her the night before.

She grinned, turning her head to look at him only to find his silver-grey eyes watching her.

Reaching up, she brushed a lock of hair back off his forehead and nuzzled his neck.

"Any regrets?" he asked, his voice still rough with sleep. She shook her head.

"I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see. When I saw you dancing with that slag I sort of just lost it. You just looked so smug, I shouldn't have made such a scene." she said, going all proper on him.

"Well, it can't be changed now," he said, "and honestly I wouldn't want to change a thing that happened last night. I know I could've handled things differently than I did the last time we were here. I can't change what happened, but I never meant to scare you." He turned on his back, sighing.

She straddled his hips, looking down into his eyes. "So, you're keeping me? Is that what you said last night? I'm not quite sure how I feel about that plan Mr. Malfoy, but I think maybe I could get used to it. But only if you understand that _you_ are most definitely _mine _as well_._"

He sat up without a word, tangling his hands in her hair he dragged her mouth down to his as he rolled over, pinning her to the bed. He nibbled at her neck then reached down to position himself at her already wet entrance, slamming into her with one smooth thrust. "Love, if _this_ is what I have to look forward to, I think I'll like being kept by you." he grated against her ear. That was the last coherent word to leave his mouth for the rest of the morning.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They'd ordered lunch in, then before she left he'd flooed his mother at the Manor to ask about bringing a date to dinner that evening. His mother was thrilled with the idea, though how long that feeling would continue was any body's guess. Draco didn't mention _who_ his date would be, just that he wanted his mother to meet her and that it was serious. He knew it was a sneaky way to handle the situation they were facing, but he thought coming right out with it might make it easier for his parents to accept.

At four thirty that afternoon an owl arrived with a package, dress robes for dinner at the manor that night. She wasn't accustomed to having her clothes picked out for her, but since it was for dinner with his parents, she figured it would be better to wear whatever he thought best. It wasn't until after she'd bathed and slipped the cool silk gown on that she saw how right his choice had been. The particular shade he'd chosen, (very much like the shade of her dress for the Yule Ball years before,) suited her natural complexion. Not to mention the silk on her skin made her feel elegant and beautiful.

He arrived at five thirty as planned, letting himself into her flat, and seated himself on the sofa to wait. A few minutes later she came out, greeting him with a smile. "Thank you for the robes Draco, they're lovely."

"I knew they'd look this good on you, Love. Are you ready?" he asked with a smile, she nodded.

He clasped her hand and pulled her toward the floo, "let's go then, don't want to keep them waiting, right?"

Arriving moments later in the main entry or Malfoy Manor, her tummy lurched with nervousness. She knew they had no idea who their son was bringing to dinner, she only hoped she'd survive the evening in one piece.

"Draco! It's so good to have you home, if only for the evening," Narcissa called out, making her way over to Draco, giving him a hug. "And who do we have he-oh my!" she broke off, looking back at her son. Lucius entered the hall, a barely contained sneer marring his features as soon as he saw his son's guest. "Miss Granger, is it?" he drawled, glancing at Draco. "How nice of you to join us, please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Son?"

"Mother, Father, might I present to you Hermione Granger, my fiancée. Or rather, she _will be_ once I put the ring on her finger, that is."

* * *

Yes, it's short, the next one will be longer, I promise! :) Hope you enjoy it anyway..


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I got this one out a day sooner than planned, still not as long as I'd hoped, but this seemed like a good place to break...Feel free to review, enjoy.. =)

* * *

"_You can't be serious!"_ shouted Lucius, "_HER_! Are you out of your mind? This-THIS will not be tolerated, this outrage! Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"Ha! 'Malfoy's don't joke' isn't that what you always told me? Accept it, Father. There is _nothing_ you can do to stop this." Draco said with a sneer.

"But Draco, she's a _MUDBLOOD_!" cried his mother, "you can't possibly mean to-"

"I can, and I do. I love her. You can either accept her or I can walk back out of here and you can forget I exist. Do you _really_ want to push me to that end? Remember when I go, everything goes with me. You'd have _nothing_ without my generosity, or have you forgotten?" He replied smugly.

"Draco? We need to talk, _now_ please." nodding her head, she directed him to the front door.

Once outside she turned on him, "What the hell are you doing? And why are you threatening to take everything from them? They're your parents for fuck sake, you can't-" she hissed.

"Oh, but I _can._ You see, when Grandfather died he left it all to _me_, everything, right down to the last knut, all mine. Father was placed in power only until I reached adulthood, I just never have had much inclination to de-throne him. To be honest I have no interest in running the Malfoy Empire, he does a fine enough job as it is." he stated very matter of fact. "I love you Hermione, I have for years. I knew, after you hit me in third year, I knew. I spent years fighting it, but here I am. I know I should've asked you before now," he dropped to his knees, pulling a small black box from his pocket, "But, will you allow me the honor of waking up beside you every morning for the rest of our lives? I don't care what my parents say, or anyone else for that matter, I just know I never want to live another day without you. Marry me Hermione."

"Yes! Yes, oh God's YES!" She cried, tears filling her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. She threw herself at him, kissing him all over his face, crying and laughing all at once.

They re-entered the house, smiling. Draco turned to his parents, holding her hand out to show them the proof of his determination. "Accept her or not, this is my choice. I won't punish you if you choose to turn your backs on this, but you will never hear from me again outside of business dealings."

His father sneered, turning away. His mother shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Oh Draco, I'd so wished for more than this for you, better. But if this is your choice then what can I do but accept the decision you've made." she turned to Hermione, "And you, you are nothing my son had been raised to accept. I don't understand _why_ he chose you, but I suppose there's no other choice but to accept it. It seems there's no changing his mind on his matter. I will not welcome you to this family, but I will offer you the chance to find your place among us, that is all I can do." Hermione nodded, in truth she really hadn't expected that much out of either of his parents.

"So, I suppose we'll be going now, I can't imagine either of you are-"

"Please, by all means, stay. Dinner has been prepared and should be just about ready, please." his mother asked.

"Alright." he glanced over at Hermione who nodded, still looking rather nervous. "Let's get to it then, no?"

The table was rapidly filling with serving dishes as they filed into the dining hall. Draco held out Hermione's chair then took the seat beside her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

In truth, when they left three hours later, Hermione wasn't certain what had happened. Draco's mother had asked her so many questions about herself and her family, Muggles though they were. She wasn't entirely sure how she'd managed to keep up with the rapid fired questions.

Dinner had been almost enjoyable, aside from the nasty glares and sneers coming from Lucius. She'd found Draco's mother to be surprisingly entertaining. She'd told several stories about Draco as a child. By the time they left, she was almost certain Narcissa Black was either putting on one hell of an act, or she truly was leaning toward accepting her sons choice, she hoped for the latter.

She took a quick shower then sat and drank a cup of chamomile tea before going to bed, double checking the locks on the doors and windows before she headed to her room. She wasn't sure where Ginny was off to, but assumed she was out again with Blaise, she wondered for a minute how serious that really was. She knew Blaise was known back in school as a Slytherin Playboy, just below Draco, she hoped for Ginny's sake that had changed.

As she settled herself into bed she took another moment to inspect the ring Draco had placed on her hand, Sighing happily, she smiled the fiery red princess cut ruby set in platinum with clusters of diamond on either side surrounded by filigree, it was perfect and like nothing she'd ever seen before. She pulled the covers up over her shoulder and snuggled down for the night, wordlessly turning off her bedside lamp.

Four hours later she was awakened by a screeching owl, frantically clawing at her bedroom window. She jumped out of bed, rushing to see what the poor bird wanted, only to have it sit watching her, waiting while she read whatever he'd brought. The dropped a treat on the bedside table for the owl while she read.

_Hermione,_

_You're probably wondering why I owled you, I tried to floo several times but couldn't get an answer. My mother is critical condition at St. Mungo's. It seems Father attacked her after we left last night. We're really not sure what happened as she's unconscious and he appears to have disappeared. _

_I know we were supposed to meet for breakfast later this morning, but I wanted to let you know the situation so you'd know why when I didn't show. I love you. I just can't leave her until we find out what happened._

_All My Love,_

_Draco_

She hastily quilled a reply.

_Draco,_

_I'm on my way._

_Love You._

_Hermione_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	4. Chapter 4

She arrived at St Mungo's twenty minutes later, she'd thrown on some clothes and grabbed a cup of coffee before running out the door. As she made her way to the nurses station to ask for Mrs. Malfoy's room her mind wandered back to the previous night. She started replaying the details of dinner in her mind, concentrating the hardest on Draco's father, hoping to remember something, some small hint, anything. She came up with nothing.

She arrived at the room the medic had told her, and found herself hesitant to knock. Squaring her shoulders, she straightened her back and tapped on the door. Draco opened it, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, or crying, she wasn't sure. His face was covered with silvery blonde stubble and his clothes were rumpled. Even in this state, with his hair a mess, she still had to take a moment to catch her breath at the sight of him.

He pulled her to him without word, just stood there holding on to her as if he were drowning. "Thanks you, he whispered in her hair. "They're not sure she's going to make it. I didn't want to tell you how bad it is by owl, I-just-I-" He choked on a sob, burying his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist rubbing his back in small circles.

"Shh, Love, it's okay. It'll be okay Draco, I'm here. Whatever happens, I'll be here with you." She whispered.

She felt him nod against the top of her head before he pulled away wiping his face. He reached for her hand, turning toward the bed. She got her first glimpse at the damage Lucius had wrought and blanched at the site before her. Had she not known for certain that the person lying on the bed was Draco's mother, she never would've recognized her. Her head had been shaved, what was left of a jagged cut, (now half healed due to magical treatments and potions) ran back over her head from her left temple to the pillows beneath her head. Her face was almost completely covered in dark purple and black bruising. Her lower lip had been cut halfway down to her chin. In all, it was a sickening sight, but one she couldn't turn and run from regardless of how bad it appeared. Her man needed her strength to make it through the hours ahead, and so it seemed, did his mother.

"Any word from him? Have they found _anything_?" she asked.

"Nothing of use, yet. They _did_ find a video of him at Heathrow, preparing to board a plane, or so it appeared. But seeing as he paid with Muggle cash, and obviously used a fake name and passport, no one knows where he was heading." He sat back down in the chair next to his mothers still form. "How could he do this Hermione? I mean, he's always had a violent temper. Merlin knows I've been on the receiving end enough. She's just one tiny, little woman, _nothing_ she could've said or done would have warranted this!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "I'll kill him. He better pray I never see him again, I swear I'll kill him." He met her gaze with an equally cold gleam in his eyes, making her tremble.

"Draco, let the Aurors handle him. Your mother needs you now more than ever, I need you too, please." she pleaded quietly. "We'll find a way through this together. Your mother needs our support just now, we can worry about _him_ later, for now let's just focus on this. Gods! I don't understand any more than you do except that I feel like this is all my fault. I know it isn't, but-I can't help but feel if we hadn't-"

"Don't say it, Gods Hermione, please. Baby, _please_ don't ever think that! _I love you_, and I'm _not_ letting you go! You're right, we do need to stay focused on this situation, we can worry about _him_ once we see how things turn out here." He stood and made his way around the bed, falling to his knees before her, grasping her hands tightly as he laid his head on her knee. "Gods Baby, I need you, please don't start doubting us or what we have together. _Please_, we can-"

A small moan came from the bed next to them, they turned to look at her in time to see her hand raise up to touch the side of her face, her eyes fluttering open.

He jumped to his feet, "Mother?" he choked out.

"Hermione, call the medi-witch, she's _awake_, Mother's awake!" She turned and ran from the room, calling from help as she ran out the door.

"Who-who are you? How did I get here?" she managed to rasp out. "Why can't I remember anything?"

At that moment Hermione re-entered the room, followed by several witches. They shooed Draco away from the bed and surrounded his mother, each performing a specific task, trying to determine more about her condition now that she was awake. Draco backed away slowly, letting them do their work, a stunned expression on his face.

"She doesn't know me. My own mother doesn't know me." The medi-witch that seemed to be in charge ushered them out into the hall, confused cries filling the room before someone cast a silencing charm.

"We'll be with you in just a bit Mr. Malfoy, please. If you like, there's a waiting area down the hall there that serves tea or coffee, you may wait there as well." He turned and hurried back into the room, sealing the door behind him.

Hermione threaded her fingers through his, leading a very dazed Draco up the hall to the waiting area. She pushed him into a seat, turning to get them both some tea. "She doesn't know me Hermione, my mother doesn't know me..." He looked up at her with pain filled eyes.

"We'll get past this Draco, we have to give the medi-witches time to examine her. I'll get us some tea while we're waiting, okay? I'll be right back Love, I promise, then we can talk some more if you feel like it." She made her way over to the table where the tea and coffee were served, also grabbing a couple of biscuits for them to snack on with their tea.

She sat both cups and the napkin with the biscuits on the table beside his chair and reached to pull him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Gods Hermione, I never expected she wouldn't know me, I mean, they said it was a possibility with the extent of her injuries. But-I didn't believe that would happen..." His voice tore at her heart, she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him even a little.

"We don't know everything yet, maybe it's just temporary and her memories will come back, let's wait to see what they tell us, okay? I'm here for you Draco, I don't know how to fix this, but still, I'm here, and I love you."

Just then, a medi-witch cleared his throat behind her, "Mr. Malfoy? Could you follow me please? We need to discuss your mothers condition."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Yeah, seemed like a good place to break to me too, uh huh. Hoping you've enjoyed it anyway. I'd planned to have this one updated before I posted the first chapter of 'Unfrozen', BUT here it is anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

They followed the medi-witch into a small room furnished with only a table and 3 chairs, once each of them were seated the witch before them spoke.

"We're not sure if the amnesia is permanent, only time will tell on that condition. The physical injuries should be relatively healed by tomorrow, with the help of a few more potions and spells. Your mother will be ready for release tomorrow afternoon as far as I can tell."

"Can we see her?" asked Draco.

"You may, we had to sedate her while we examined her, but she should be coming out of it right about now. Just be patient with her, her memories might come back suddenly, or not at all. There is really no way of knowing just now if the damage is permanent."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They entered her room quietly, Draco made his way back to the chair beside her bed. Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds after he sat down.

"I'm sorry. Draco, is it? I feel like I should know who you are, but-" she trailed off.

"It's okay," he said. "We'll figure it out as we go, okay? Do you know who you are? Where you are?"

"They told me my name is Narcissa Malfoy, that I'm at a hospital, and that you're my son? I don't know how I got here, I'm sorry." she whispered, glancing over at Hermione. "Who is she? Please forgive me miss, do I know you? I feel like I should know you."

Draco looked at Hermione before answering. "She's going to be my wife, Mother. We're all hoping your memory will return so we have the answers we need to get the person that did this to you."

"They say you'll be released tomorrow." said Hermione from the other side of the bed. "Maybe being at home will help bring back your memories. I know you don't remember me, but I like to think we got on well enough before this happened, and I hope soon we'll be able to continue getting to know each other."

They sat with her for a while longer, then agreed to be back early the following morning to wait with her until she was released. Clearly, Draco would return to the Manor for the time being, at least until his mother was settled back home and comfortable. They excused themselves as a medi-witch came in to get Narcissa settled for the night.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They flooed back to Hermione's flat, leaving the fireplace to stand in stunned silence at the wreckage before them. Draco stepped forward, placing himself directly in front of Hermione. "Stay here, I'll check the rest of the house." he whispered softly.

She stood, staring around her, hardly believing the mess that greeted her. Everywhere she looked there was something else shattered, destroyed. Lamps knocked sideways and broken, tables left in splinters.

The painting that had hung over her sofa lay shredded in the middle of the floor, she sobbed at the sight. It was the one thing she'd had left of her parents. She'd had it painted for their twentieth wedding anniversary, just a few short months before they'd been killed by Death Eaters. She'd never even had a chance to present it to them, as they'd been killed just days before the party.

Draco ran back into the room. Finding her on her knees in the middle of the floor, crying over what appeared to be the remnants of a painting.

"There's no one in the house, whoever did this is long gone. I'm pretty sure we both know who did it though. The question then is how did he get past your wards?" He said, unsure how to handle this situation, or even how to comfort her.

"The wards were down, I forgot to raise them this morning when I left. I was in such a hurry-" She sniffled. "I know I shouldn't be so upset over a painting. It's just, this is the last thing I did for my parents. It was supposed to be an anniversary gift, but they died before…"

He walked to where she was kneeling, pulling her up and into his arms while she cried.

"Baby it's okay, go ahead and cry. I'll see what I can do in the morning, maybe it can be repaired. We'll be a little late getting to St. Mungo's tomorrow, we'll check on the painting, and go shopping for new furniture and anything else you'll need. I'm afraid my reparation spells aren't good enough to fix much of anything here." He said with a sigh.

"You don't have to do that"

"I know, but it was my father that caused this. Let me help in whatever way I can Love_, please_? It's a total loss here, I think we should go back to my place or the Manor, for the night. I have something you can sleep in tonight, I'm afraid your clothes weren't spared either."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They flooed over to the Manor, coming out of the fireplace in the main hall. He led her up the stairs, down a hall and up more stairs to a hall that lit as soon as he stepped off the top step. Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her halfway up that hall to a set of finely carved oak doors. In the dim lighting she couldn't quite make out what the carving was, but she assumed it was a snake.

Hermione immediately crossed over to the window, drawing back the heavy green drapes to peer out at the darkened landscape below. Draco set about finding her something to change in to, rummaging through an armoire before turning to his old school chest sitting in the corner.

"Are you hungry? I can have one of the elves bring us some food, I feel like I haven't eaten in days." He asked once he'd located one of his old Slytherin shirts.

"Not really, but I know I need to eat something, anything will be fine. Would it be alright if I bathe before we eat? I must look a total mess…" She asked without turning from the window.

"Love, look at me." She shook her head, not turning around. "Hermione? _Please_, look at me." He pleaded.

Turning, she kept her eyes downcast, knowing if she looked at him she'd cry again. "I just need a bath, then we can eat and get to bed. It sounds like it will be a very long day tomorrow."

Silently he walked over to her, lifting her chin to force her to look at him. "Baby, please tell me what's on your mind? I love you, and I'm so sorry for what he's done, but I'm going to make it right. I promise you Hermione."

"I love you Draco, more than you will ever know." she said, hugging him tightly for a moment before letting go, heading to grab the shirt off his bed.

"The loo is through that door across from the bed, I think you'll like it. Take as long as you need. I'm going to run down to the kitchen and find one of the elves, I'll be back shortly. I love you too Hermione, always." He turned, heading for the door. "I'm going to lock the door behind me Love, be back soon."

Arriving at the kitchen moments later he entered, calling for his favorite elf Manxie. With a 'pop' she appeared, bowing low as soon as she saw him.

We didn't know yous was gonna be here Young Master or we'd have prepared better for yous arrival. You's father-" She stopped looking over his shoulder, terrified.

Draco knew, he reached his hand into the pocket of his robes after his wand. He turned suddenly, throwing his arm out, "Stupefy!" he shouted. Sending his father sprawling on his back. He bound him magically, removing his fathers wand from his hands, snapping it into two pieces as he did so.

"How dare you do _anything_ to hurt Hermione. How dare you hurt my mother the way you did! What sort of a man are you? You're a monster you sorry son-of-a-bitch! I can't _wait_ to see you locked behind bars." Turning to the elf, he was shocked to see her grinning widely.

"Manxie, I need you to pop up to my rooms and get Miss Granger. Bring her down here immediately, well, after she dresses that is. Oh and find her a robe or something to put on over what she'll be wearing please."

He sat, glaring daggers at his father, wondering for a while why Lucius said _nothing_. "Nothing to say for yourself, _Father_? Normally you can't shut your mouth for more than a few seconds." Lucius still remained silent, sneering at Draco instead.

With a 'pop' Manxie appeared with a bewildered looking Hermione beside her. "Draco? What's the-" She cut off when she saw Lucius bound and in the corner. "How? When? How did you find him?"

"He found me. I'm not sure what he thought he was doing. He'd snuck up behind me here in the kitchens. Manxie alerted me to his presence before he could try anything. And I don't know what he thought he was doing as he hasn't spoken a word."

"What will you do with him?" she asked, eyeing the elder Malfoy suspiciously.

"I need you to go outside and call for Aurors, send up a signal to them. I'm determined to not do anything incriminating, though I'd really love to kick his teeth in. He'll be in Azkaban before the night is half over." He smiled at her, looking completely relaxed for the first time all day, she thought.

She turned and ran out the door, heading for the front of the house to call the Aurors. She decided to wait outside for them to arrive. Harry showed up a few minutes later, the first on the scene, appearing completely shocked at seeing her there.

"Her-Hermione?" He stammered out. "What are you doing here? _Why_ are you at Malfoy Manor? And what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a long story Harry, and it can wait. Just get to the kitchens, here, I'll show you the way." she led him back through the huge house to the kitchen doorway. "I'll explain everything to you soon, just get in there and help Draco, _please_!" She shoved him forward, following behind.

Harry entered the room, almost not believing what he saw before him. Lucius Malfoy was lying in the corner of the room looking very disgruntled and very dirty. Harry turned questioning eyes on Draco.

"Get him out of here, you're an Auror, so you already know what he's done. He also destroyed Hermione's flat some time today while we were at St. Mungo's with my mother. I don't care what you do with him, though I hope a trip to Azkaban is in the plan. I never want to see him again. Remove him from my home please." Draco looked back at Lucius, sneering smugly.

At that moment half a dozen other Aurors appeared, Ronald Weasley among them. Harry turned, to shoo them back out of the kitchen, appointing Ron and Shacklebolt as escorts along with himself, to see to Lucius Malfoy's removal from Malfoy Manor.

"Might I use one of the floos? I'll need to call the Minister to notify him of these events." Harry explained.

"Come with me Harry, I'll show you." Hermione stated, drawing attention to herself. A very surprised Ron stared at her open-mouthed. "I'll explain later Ronald." she said, leading Harry away.

"Harry I can't explain right now, we have to get that man out of here and somewhere that he can't harm anyone else ever again. _Please_ understand. We'll get together for lunch or something later this week, okay? In here, you can use this floo, I'll leave you to your call. Can you find your way back to the Kitchens?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what's going on here Hermione, but any explanation will have to wait, obviously. I just hope you know what you're doing." He said as he stepped toward the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of powder.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	6. Update

Sorry for the delay in updating, the rough spell is over, unfortunately my old pc crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! Soooo I got a new laptop and am doing my best to try and remember where I was on this story, aside from what was already posted. Please be patient, I will update as soon as I possibly can, sorry! :(


End file.
